


Visor Comrades

by VonSmore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Garnet makes Peri feel better, Light-Hearted, Peri is saaaaad, Peridot is best gem for now, Platonic Cuddling, This Story is not Romantic, Visors, VonSmore, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonSmore/pseuds/VonSmore
Summary: After feeling left out in a discussion, Peridot quietly sits on the beach by herself.Garnet talks to her about the differences and similarities among herself and the others,and shows her just how many traits everyone has in common with each other. (Art included)THIS STORY BE SPECIAL BECAUSE ITS GOT A BUNCH OF PICTURES IN ONE CHAPTER!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot. And first time writing about specifically Peridot and Garnet.
> 
> I think their interactions together are really cute actually! (Platonically)  
> But not many people write about them. ;_;
> 
> So I did! ^o^
> 
> I have a whole Ifunny and Kik dedicated to Peridot, so if she's not in character here..
> 
> I'll...................... I'LL CRY!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Hahaha, nah, please enjoy! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> I have no idea when this fanfic would take place..
> 
>  
> 
> This is all really just platonic fluff, so, beware!!

 

 

**-Visor Comrades-**

 

 

 

 

 

There she sat, still watching the waves crash.

 

 

 

It was getting dark now, the sun had just set,

and the stars were now beginning to show.

 

 

 

The little, green gem, 

still deep in thought, 

many things came across her little mind;

 

Homeworld, her limb enhancers, Steven,

all the things that bothered her, and so fourth.

 

 

She was so deep in thought,

that she wasn't even aware of the tall presence sitting beside her.

 

 

**_"A-AGH!!"_ **

 

Peridot cried out, now falling backwards into the sand.

 

 

With a quick swipe, a large set of arms caught

her before she could hit the ground.

 

 

"Good evening, Peridot."

 

Garnet greeted with a small smile.

 

 

"What do you want, War Machi-Garnet?"

 

 

"You looked upset when you were talking with Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl earlier,

I wanted to make sure you're okay."

 

 

She loudly snorted upon hearing the words the red gem had said.

 

 

**_Her?_ **

 

**_Sad?_ **

 

**_As if!_ **

 

 

 

She's a peridot!

 

 

Why would she let her feelings overrun logic?

 

 

She never would!

 

 

"Of course I'm okay, you pebble!

As if something so trivial would ever bother  _me_!"

 

 

 

_But this isn't Homeworld._

 

_Maybe her feelings did matter?_

 

_No, that would still be ridiculous._

 

 

 

"Peridot."

 

Garnet said with a serious tone.

 

 

 

"Nyeh?"

 

 

The small gem questioned.

 

 

"You're upset."

 

 

"No I'm not!"

 

 

"Yes you are. I see it in your face.

What's bothering you?"

 

Garnet questioned with concern.

 

 

 

"I'm just tired."

 

Peridot said, hoping maybe now Garnet would leave her alone.

 

 

"Gems don't need sleep, Peridot."

 

 

 

"I..."

 

Peridot  mumbled under her breath.

 

 

"I just happened to notice, despite my agreements with you Crystal Clods,

I still remain by your side.

You all have mild things in common with each other,

but I..

I'm completely different from you guys, I have no such similarities."

 

 

Ignoring the crack in her voice, she fought hard to to

hold back the tears wanting to stream down her eyes.

 

 

The painful knot in her throat remained, 

but no matter what, she wouldn't let herself cry,

especially in front of Garnet of all gems.

 

 

"That's what's bothering you?"

 

 

Garnet questioned.

 

 

 

"Of course not! I mean.. Y-yes.. Yes it is.."

 

 

A soft laugh could be heard from the taller gem.

 

 

"What's so funny!?"

 

Peridot cried out in annoyance.

 

 

"Peridot, it's having our similarities  _and_ differences that make us special and unique."

 

 

"Unique?"

 

 

"Yes, you are quite different from us,

you're a Homeworld gem,

you've lived by Homeworld's ways your whole life,

it's expected for you to be different from us

But that's okay."

 

 

She was now looking the smaller gem in the eyes.

 

 

"Believe it or not, despite all your differences,

you do share similar traits with all of us."

 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

She grumbled under her breathe.

 

 

"Your gem is on your forehead, like Pearl,

and you both think very logically.

 

You're very small, like Amethyst,

and you're always ready to explore things alongside her.

 

And you share the same childlike curiosity Steven has.

You both have very warm and open hearts towards many things."

 

 

The green gem snorted, almost as if she didn't believe her.

 

 

 

"If that's the case, which it's not, then what about you?"

 

 

Garnet softly sighed, but still smiled.

 

 

"It is, but, do you know what it is that makes us similar?"

 

 

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking."

 

 

With a small hit to the back of her head,

Peridot flinched, but knew she deserved it.

 

 

"When we both were left on our own with no help for the first time ever,

we were lost, afraid, confused and scared.

Everything was confusing, until that one person lent out a hand to us."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Y-you're right."

 

Peridot whispered with shock in her voice.

 

 

 

 

"And.."

 

Garnet began.

 

 

"We both have visors."

 

 

 

As if that was the only thing Garnet had said,

Peridot's eyes only grew in confusion.

 

 

"Eughwhat?"

 

 

She questioned, even though what she had just said

made practically no sense.

 

 

She then noticed, Garnet was right,

they both did have visors actually.

 

 

"You're right.."

 

 

She never really thought about it,

rarely had she actually seen Garnet's face.

 

To her, the visor was simply part of her face.

 

 Despite being deep in thought, Peridot had continued staring hard 

at the taller gem.

 

 

"You seem very curious,"

 

Garnet chuckled.

 

"Would you like to take my visor off?"

 

 

Garnet said with a small smile, 

looking at the shocked, but excited gem.

 

"No. I mean YES!!"

 

Peridot cried out.

 

"Wait, how did you know?"

 

"Future vision, and, You've been staring for a while."

 

 

"Oh.. Well, it's only for research!"

 

 

"Mmhmm."

 

 

The little, green gem stared extremely hard into the blue and pink visor.

 

 

Getting her tiny, finger smudges all over it,

she carefully pulled the visor off to reveal three eyes.

 

 

A little startled by the fact that she had forgotten her face,

and with that, Peridot carefully observed the red gem.

 

 

"Three eyes.."

 

She whispered.

 

 

"Yes, _eye see_."

 

Garnet replied.

 

 

She then heard a tiny giggle and snicker come from underneath her

 

 

When she looked down, she then saw Peridot covering her mouth.

 

"I.. I wasn't laughing!"

 

Peridot cried out.

 

 

"Is that so?"

 

Garnet questioned.

 

 

 

"Because I'm pretty sure I just heard a giggle come from somewhere."

 

 

She looked down to the smaller gem who was still hiding her giggles.

 

 

"Well, it wasn't me! Maybe it was you!"

 

 

"Mmhmm."

 

 

While Peridot continued to carefully observe Garnet's face,

mostly taking note of the pupil and iris she had in her eyes,

Garnet then had an idea.

 

 

while the small gem was distracted,

Garnet carefully removed Peridot's visor.

 

Despite having future vision,

what Garnet hadn't expected to see

was the pair of bright blue eyes staring up to her now.

 

 

 

 

"Your eyes are blue."

 

Garnet said with a smile.

 

 

"Is.. Is that bad?"

 

 

Peridot questioned with confusion.

 

 

"Not at all.."

 

Garnet answered back, still smiling.

 

 

 

"Oh! Oh! Garnet! Watch this!"

 

 

She shouted with excitement.

 

 

When Garnet looked down again,

she could no longer see Peridot's eyes, 

for they were now covered by a pink and blue visor.

 

 

"Do I look like you now?"

 

Peridot asked with a large grin on her face.

 

 

"Nope."

 

Garnet replied back.

 

"But you look good."

 

 

This only caused the small gem to smile more.

 

 

"Nyeheheh! Good. I can't see why you would wear this thing,

everything is pink and blue!"

 

 

"The same could be said for you, Peridot."

 

 

 

When Peridot looked back up in confusion,

she let out a soft gasp.

 

 

Garnet was now wearing her green visor,

the only difference was that her own face could be seen through 

the tinted accessory.

 

 

 

This only resulted in full on laughter from the

smaller gem.

 

Whether it was because the fact that she was wearing Garnet's,

or the fact that Garnet didn't look right in hers,

Peridot was unable to stop laughing.

 

 

Garnet softly smiled at the sight.

 

 

Considering how sad Peridot had been when Garnet first arrived,

it was much nicer to see her laughing as much as she was.

 

 

 "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

 

Garnet said with another smile.

 

 

"Never let those kind of things make you feel sad.

Next time something is bothering you, don't bottle it up,

talk about it with someone."

 

 

"Okay, I'll come to you next time!"

 

Peridot said with a large smile on her face.

 

 

Garnet couldn't help but smile while looking at the smaller gem,

but she knew they couldn't stay there forever.

 

 

"You should come back inside now, it's getting dark."

 

 

 

 

"I think I would like to stay out here a little longer."

 

Peridot quietly said while staring out into the ocean.

 

 

"Alright, do come back inside soon though."

 

 

"I will.."

 

 

With that finally settled, Garnet then got up and

headed back to the temple.

 

 

"What on earth are you wearing, Garnet!?"

 

Pearl questioned in shock.

 

 

"I like it! It looks funny!"

 

Amethyst snorted.

 

 

"Wait, isn't that Peridot's?"

 

Steven asked while looking up.

 

 

"Why, yes it is!"

 

The small, green gem snorted.

 

 

"Peridot, I thought you wanted to stay outside."

 

 

 

"Well, I did, but then I realized it was too dark to see or do anything else."

 

 

"Why are you wearing Garnet's visor?"

 

Steven questioned with excitement.

 

 

 

"Well, I was using it forrrrrrr. Research! You clods wouldn't understand.

None of you wear visors like Garnet and I!"

 

 

"Wellll, I have sunglasses!"

 

Steven shouted before running off.

 

When he came back, he now had a dark pair of shades over his face.

 

 

We can all be Visor Comrades!

 

 

**_"Eughwhat?"_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tired of boring human life?  
> Are you looking to become a s'more?  
> Just sign up here to become a fellow species!  
> -VonSmore-
> 
>  
> 
> Pic 1: Out of all characters in SU, I would say Peridot is the one I can draw best,  
> at least, she's the only one I can draw without reference. ^_^,,  
> If anyone here read my previous work, (The Identity of a Pearl),  
> they will know for sure, I can't draw Pearl even if my life depended on it. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Pic 2: FOR SOMEONE WHO CAN'T DRAW HANDS, I'D SAY I DID A PRETTY GOOD JOB!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Pic 3: I CAN'T DRAW STEVEN EITHER AS YOU CAN TELL! JUST LOOK AT HIS STUBBY ARMS!
> 
>  
> 
> Hahaha, anyone still reading this? If so, here is a reward! *Hands you S'more*
> 
>  
> 
> They were all so ooc, I'm so ashamed.. ;_;
> 
> Well, thank you for reading! Please feel free to lave a comment! ^_^
> 
>  Even if it's shameful.. ;_;
> 
>  
> 
> \---VonSmore---


End file.
